Me Too
by Claire8216
Summary: Sometimes two little words can make up for those three big important ones. Tratie One-Shot. Pretty Fluffy. Based on the song "Me Too" by Toby Keith. Rated T for a little bit of suggestive content and adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Well, I noticed that the stories for Tratie have become very slow, so I decided to make one! This is a one-shot lightly based off of the song "Me Too" by Toby Keith. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these characters, and Toby Keith owns the song "Me Too". I own nothing but the words used to create this story! :)**

* * *

_**If I send you roses for no reason at all  
If out of the blue, I stop and give you a call  
Once in a while, it's breakfast in bed  
And then pull the covers **__**back up**__** over our **__**heads**_

"Oh Katie," Miranda Gardiner said as she closed the door to the Demeter cabin.

"Yeah, what's up?" Katie Gardner asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Miranda smirked, holding up a dozen beautiful red roses. "You got flowers. And I'm assuming they're from a certain son of Hermes…"

Katie blushed as she took the flowers. "Shut up," she said, before proceeding to read the note attached from her boyfriend of one year.

_Dear my sweet little Katie-Kat,_

_Roses are red,_

_that much is true._

_But violets are purple,_

_not fucking blue._

_Hope you enjoyed your rewritten poetry. Honestly, I don't know what Apollo was thinking when he wrote the original poem._

_Yours truly,_

_Travis "The Awesome" Stoll_

_P.S. Don't tell Apollo I said that. I quite like it when I don't have a horrible sun burn._

Katie rolled her eyes, smiling at the note. Leave it to Travis to turn something completely romantic into a corny joke. Katie set the flowers by her bed and then walked outside into the heat of the sun, ready to go to breakfast.

"Hey, Gardner!" A familiar voice called out.

Katie turned around, face to face with none other than Travis Stoll.

She playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Stoll? I'm about to go to breakfast."

Travis smirked. "No need for that, Katie-Kat. Come with me."

Before Katie could protest, he grabbed her hand and led her towards the Hermes cabin.

"You know, we're not supposed to be in cabins alo-"

Katie stopped when he opened the door. There was a table set up with cereal bowls and juice and fresh bacon. Katie smiled and turned to Travis. "What's this?"

Travis shrugged and grinned. "I thought that the flowers needed something to accompany them."

"I loved the flowers, Travis." She paused, and then smirked. "However, I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Well, at least not for breakfast." She took his hand and started leading him towards his bed.

Travis grinned back, letting her lead him. "Then what are you hungry for, Gardner?"

Katie fell back on the bed with Travis on top of her. Then she whispered seductively in his ear, "Dessert."

Travis smiled. "Well I can gladly help with that," and then pressed his lips to Katie's in a heated frenzy.

The couple would have stayed like that forever, but unfortunately they had to pull away for air.

"I love you," Katie breathed.

Travis barely had enough time to say "me too" before Katie pulled his face back down to hers.

* * *

_**If I call in sick just to stay home with you  
I want you to know why I do what I do  
It's my way of sayin' what I can't express  
**__**But I want you to know girl I'm doin' my best**_

Katie coughed loudly.

"Ugh, I feel terrible!" She complained. She'd been sick all week, and had been in the camp infirmary the past few days.

Will Solace, one of the medics and one of Katie's good friends, gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, Katie. You should be getting better pretty soon." Then he tried to lighten her up. "I guess the gods are just in a bad mood this week and are taking it out on you."

Katie smiled. "Thanks Will."

All of a sudden a loud, obnoxious cough echoed in the room.

"Travis?" Katie asked. "What are you doing here. You're supposed to be down at archery."

"I guess that hanging around you all week got me sick too, Kates." Travis gave a weak smile, supposedly showing that he had little energy, but Katie knew better. She saw the mysterious glint hidden in his bright blue eyes.

"Lay down, Travis." Will instructed. "I'm going to go get some more nectar and ambrosia. I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Will," Travis said tiredly.

Once Will left, Katie turned to Travis.

"Travis Stoll, why, in the name of Zeus, are you pretending to be sick?" Katie demanded.

Travis looked over at Katie and smiled. "What? Am I not allowed to want to be with my beautiful, amazing girlfriend while she's in pain?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm not in pain, Stoll. I'm sick. And you shouldn't be here. You should be at archery."

This time it was Travis' turn to roll his eyes. "Come on Katie. I just want to spend some time with you. I've barely seen you all week, and I miss you."

Katie's green eyes softened for a split second, before going hard again. "Fine. Just don't bug me." With that, she rolled over on her side so she was no longer facing him.

"Oh, and Travis?" Katie said.

"Yeah, Kates?"

"I love you."

Travis smiled and lay on the bed next to her, ready for a day of relaxation with his Katie-Kat. "Me too, Kates."

* * *

_**If you should wake up and catch me watchin' you sleep  
And I break the silence by kissin' your cheek  
If I whisper somethin' you don't understand  
Don't make me repeat it, I don't know if I can**_

Travis couldn't sleep. He and Katie had just gotten an apartment together, and it was their first night where they were officially moved it. He couldn't stop staring at girl-no, woman, next to him. The way her long, wavy brown hair cascaded onto her pillow, and her long, dark eyelashes that hid her green eyes. Not green the way Percy's are, but Katie's resembled fresh green grass, not the sea. She had tiny freckles that splayed across her tiny straight nose and onto her cheeks. Freckles you could only see if you could get as close to her face as Travis was allowed. She was basically perfect in Travis' eyes.

They met when he was thirteen and she was twelve. They absolutely despised each other. Then, after two years, they became best friends, and a year after that, they confessed their feelings for eachother. Now, they were nineteen and twenty, and in a serious relationship. Travis chuckled. Amazing what almost nine years of knowing each other can do.

Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes staring into his. Katie was looking at him, with an amused expression on her face, but she didn't say anything.

Travis swiftly brushed his lips to her cheek, knowing that would help break the silence.

Katie hummed appreciatively before asking, "Were you watching me sleep?"

Travis smiled slightly. "Maybe. I couldn't sleep, and there's nothing else to do so…"

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "You sure are something, Travis Stoll."

Travis brought his face an inch away from hers. "Just go back to sleep, Gardner," He said.

Katie happily obliged and rolled over so her back was facing him.

When Travis thought she was asleep again, he brought his lips to her ear and murmured, "I love you, Katie. Soon, I'm going to ask you to marry me, and I hope you'll take me. I love you so damn much. You're my everything."

"What was that, Travis?" Katie asked, half-asleep, not being able to hear fully what Travis had just muttered.

Travis froze. She wasn't supposed to hear that. And even if she was, he didn't know if he could repeat it.

"Nothing, Katie. Just saying goodnight." Travis told her.

"Oh. Well, goodnight Travis. I love you." Katie whispered before falling into a slumber.

"Me too," Travis replied, shortly following after her.

* * *

_**Oh I'm just a man that's the way I was made  
I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say  
It's always right there on the tip of my tongue  
It might go unsaid but it won't go undone  
So when those three little words come so easy to you  
I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too**_

That day when Travis proposed came about a year later. He and Katie had went to visit Katie's father on the farm where she grew up, because Katie missed him, but for Travis it was a perfect opportunity to get his blessing. Mr. Gardner was a traditionalist like that, which Travis always found funny, considering he had gotten Demeter pregnant when they weren't even married.

Of course, having known Katie's father for about ten years had its perks, and he welcomed Travis into the family with open arms.

Travis and Katie were going on a trail ride, one of Katie's favorite things to do. Travis insisted that they do it, and have a picnic down by a little creek where Katie would go as a kid.

"How close are we?" Travis asked. "My butt hurts."

Katie laughed. "Don't be complaining, Stoll. You were the one who suggested we do this."

"Yeah, but for one thing, I only said that because I know you love it! And two, I didn't know this thing was so big!" Travis stated, referring to the 15.2 hand horse he was on.

Katie looked at the horse Travis was on. It was her Dads horse, Dusty, who a beautiful ten year old Quarter horse with liver chestnut as coloring.

"Oh, please! That's an average size for a horse. I'd love to see you ride this big boy right here," Katie said, patting her own horse, Cisco, a 17 hand chestnut overo paint.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Katie brightened, ignoring that last comment. "Look, we're here!"

The two got off their horses and tied them up to a tree by the creek so they could drink.

Katie and Travis set up their picnic and ate. After about ten minutes, however, they got tired of being like a normal couple, and started a food fight. They ran around the area with noodles scooped up in their hands and pieces of bread being chucked everywhere. Then Travis caught Katie by the waist and pinned her under him.

Travis smiled triumphantly. "Gotcha." He said before kissing her.

When he pulled away, Katie smiled, and so did Travis, but then his smile soon faded and he got a nervous look on his face. He got off of Katie and walked back over to where the horses were, and started looking through the saddlebag on Dusty.

"Travis?" Katie asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Travis turned to face Katie. "Okay, Katie." He started. "I'm not really sure what to say during this, but I'll do my best."

Katie looked at him, confused. "Okay…"

"Okay." Travis took a deep breath. "I'm a man-"

"Oh, well spotted." Katie told him sarcastically. But when she saw the look on Travis' face, she put her hands up, signaling she wouldn't interrupt.

Travis started again. "I'm a man, which means I'm stupid. I'm not good at showing my feelings, and I'm not good at understanding girls and giving them what they want." Travis paused for a moment before continuing. "I can't express to you exactly how much I'm in love with you, but I know it's a lot. I guess that's why I don't tell you I love you very often. I swear, Katie, it's always on the tip of my tongue, but it's just always gone unsaid. But I like to think that I make up for it by doing things for you, even if it's just little stuff. Like when I sent you roses, or when I brought you breakfast, and stayed with you when you were sick. And sometimes, two words can make up for those three that, only the gods know why, come so easy to you but not to me. Which is why I seriously hope you understand me when I saw me too after you tell me you love me.

Katie's eyes shone with tears. "Travis…that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, in my whole life. I love you so much, and of course I know you love me." She smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't have stayed with you all this time."

Travis smiled. "Katie, I want to be able to tell you me too for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee and opened a little velvet box that he had gotten from the saddlebag. Then, in a totally Travis sort of way, he said, "So what do you say, Gardner? Will you marry me?

Katie gasped, and knelt down so that she was at eye level with Travis. "Y-you want to marry me?"

Travis smiled sweetly and cupped her cheek. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Do you want to marry me?"

Katie laughed and said, "Of course I do, you idiot." Then she kissed him with everything she had in her.

Travis smiled. "I love you, Katie."

Katie smirked. "Me too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Pretty fluffy, I know, but I didn't think it was that bad. Please leave reviews! I love 'em! :)**

**~Claire8216**


	2. Authors Note: New Story Alert

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing a new story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians with my own original characters and I'd really appreciate if you gave it a shot! It also has some of the characters and couples from the books as well, but it's centered mainly around my own characters.

Thanks so much!

~Claire8216


End file.
